User talk:Tierrie
Welcome back! Nice to see a third administrator hanging around! How long do you plan on being back? 00:09, August 31, 2010 (UTC) :You've done a fantastic job around here. I don't plan on being back for any period of time. I'm a bit surprised I'm still an admin actually ;) I'm probably going to stick my nose into the ToDo list I wrote ages ago and see how that goes. I noticed that you've implemented a lot of it, and better than I would have too! :TL;DR I'm going to putz around ;) -- 00:11, August 31, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks! I didn't really plan on doing much once I joined, but I noticed some inconsistencies with the skin. I had Loleil just tweak them but they became such a problem I eventually became an admin. I am still actually working on tweaks to the site. Hopefully I will be done soon though. Were you still wanting to fully implement tooltips? I was wanting to do some work on it, but it is on the backburner since you started most of it already. 00:17, August 31, 2010 (UTC) :::Tooltips was pretty much done. I'd like to hear what you had in mind that's different from the one already done. I'm always open to constructive suggestions. -- 00:19, August 31, 2010 (UTC) ::::I don't have many suggestions actually. I know CSS, but javascript is another thing. If you build it, I can make it pretty. 00:22, August 31, 2010 (UTC) :::::Done! I need to move all the stuff to Monaco.css since I didn't want to contaminate global namespace with test css. I'm pretty happy with the result and was planning on moving all the style="..." stuff. Some features like the rounded borders are not cross compatible with IE yet and needs to be tweaked. I also need to tweak the template a bit so that the capitalization is done correctly. But if you want to do that I'll be glad to putz around some more. :::::ps. Don't tell Loleil I'm back. She's a fuzzy wuzzy taskmistress that one. -- 00:28, August 31, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Haha so is there a way I can view the tool tip progress? 01:04, August 31, 2010 (UTC) :::::::I'm working on Template:tt (the tooltip wrapper which js uses to convert the link into the tooltip) and Template:ItemTooltip (the tooltip box itself). It occured to me that the code might not be in Monaco.js yet. I'll put it up. -- 01:08, August 31, 2010 (UTC) :::::::: Its actually there already ;) -- 01:09, August 31, 2010 (UTC) :Holy $#!^. That looks amazing. Now... how do we go about implementing it and does it work on all items? 01:17, August 31, 2010 (UTC) ::It works on all items. And you just use it like this which will beget . Basically add "tt|" to every link and it'll transmorgrify it into a tooltip. ::There's some caveats attached though -- its a fairly processor intensive thing so I wrote up some guidelines about when to use it. -- 01:20, August 31, 2010 (UTC) :::If you look at , you'll notice that the "Stamina Regeneration" line doesn't fit. Is this a wrapping problem or did you just use a basic width of the background to encompass all possible text? 01:25, August 31, 2010 (UTC) ::::Its a wrapping issue. There's no fixed width or images in the tooltip. Everything is done using css3. The tooltip should expand to fit the words but it doesn't. I haven't figured out why. I briefly flirted with the idea of using white-space: nowrap but it just runs on past the end of the tooltip box. -- 01:28, August 31, 2010 (UTC) :::::Inconsistency between the item stats is also something that needs to be fixed. In some cases it is called +0.5 Combat Stamina Regen ( ) while in other places it is +0.5 Stamina Regen in Combat ( ). -- 01:32, August 31, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Hmmm, yeah. I am currently in the process of building a bot to do some laborious fixes across the wiki. I will try to get it all working tonight (perhaps...) but the staff will have to tag it. I also wanted to ask about a spoiler issue I had a month ago. I was wanting to make a spoiler template for on-liners or lists, since the ones we have now aren't exactly built for that. I managed to understand most of what was going on in the javascript for it, but it never got going. Any ideas? (I'm am sure it is a CSS problem.) 01:38, August 31, 2010 (UTC) :Oh and we have etc. for blocks mainly for documentation and notice. :) 01:39, August 31, 2010 (UTC) (Dances and throws confetti) Welcome, welcome and yay for your tooltips Tierrie, now get back to work (cracks whip). 07:18, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Items The format for item pages is Item (Awakening) and so on and so forth. I will be moving them back. 23:29, September 1, 2010 (UTC) :The reasoning behind using subpages ie Awakening/Items is because Wiki code automatically creates a backlink to the higher level page. In other words, using Awakening/Items allows the wiki code to handle some of the organization for us. On the other hand, using disambiguation terminology such as Items (Awakening) is not a good precedence to set. Disambiguation should really be left to things that are really uncertain - ie Starfang (Longsword) or Starfang (Greatsword). -- 23:41, September 1, 2010 (UTC) ::We don't need any type of backlink since we link to the DLC in the first line. Plus, if we need any backlinks, we can go ahead and make a template for it This is also another reason. I think the center should be items, and not the DLC. And it will be easier to find in the search, IMO. Keep in mind that you have been gone for 5 months. 23:47, September 1, 2010 (UTC) :::What does having been gone for any period of time matter? Does that negate the contributions I made in the past? No. It does not. I understand that as a new administrator you might do things a little differently. That's fine. And as a courtesy, I've kept you abreast of the changes that I've made by posting in your Talk page. Remember that I am your peer. :::Anyway, regardless of how I feel about this naming issue, my primary concern is consistency. If you want to keep it as Items (Disambig) then go ahead. Keep in mind that you will also need to change all the older DLC's. Warden's Keep and Return to Ostagar continue to use Return to Ostagar/Items as a format.-- 00:01, September 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::Being gone for awhile you have missed many discussions. Contribution count only goes so far. Most of the things I have done have been through discussions between Loleil and myself. We rarely do anything without consulting one another. Feel free to join in; we use email most of the time. 00:39, September 2, 2010 (UTC) :::::Firstly, that's not what wiki is about and what you're doing is inherent against the free-nature of a wiki. Wikis are sites by contributors for contributors. At best administrators are first among equals. We are not scholars in ivory towers handing out decrees to the users. Policies are discussed by consensus among contributing users. So, I believe that any discussion should be held in the public forum and discussed by anyone who wishes to contribute. Any discussion that is held behind closed door excludes the public from contributing and is unaccountable. :::::Secondly, being an admin doesn't mean much. Just that we are held to a higher standard in return for a little power to moderate the users. :::::And lastly, contributions are EVERYTHING in a wiki. Its not right to take the most important part of the wiki - the content, and say that it means nothing. What else is there then? :::::I propose that we continue to discuss this in a public forum in a civil manner. That way we can work towards an amicable compromise. -- 00:52, September 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I can converse in email as I like. There is not rule against doing so. And I think you missed a new policy. Being an admin means a lot. We can change the skin, we are trusted members, and we can regulate the wiki. That is definitely a big leap. Some decisions need to be made; everything does not require a discussion. Read up on the Wikipedia BOLD policy. I moved that... a long time ago. I missed the others because, well, I have quite a bit to keep me busy in my life outside the wiki. ::::::Contributions are everything, but the count is not. It's what you have added. The three active administrators have added a lot. There is no reason to debate that. 01:03, September 2, 2010 (UTC) :::::::I will keep an open mind, consider what you've said and get back to you. -- 01:21, September 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Tierrie, I am very glad to read what you posted starting with "Firstly, that's not what wiki is about..." I'd add reasons for my approval, but I'd probably end up being blocked. I could be at risk just by saying this much. Anyway, I give you a thumbs up. I'm looking forward to your continued presence on the wiki. LVTDUDE (talk) 01:46, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Edit Hi, I'm really not much for editing this kind of thing, but I was testing the creation table and noticed an error. A Dwarf Commoner Warrior gets Dual-Weapon Sweep as a bonus skill, not Pinning Shot. I tried to edit the entry but may not have done it correctly. Sorry. Cheers! Geoff : Hey Geoff you did it right. Just needed to add those square brackets around to make it a link. Thanks for making that correction. Cheers! -- 23:22, September 2, 2010 (UTC) By the way I just thought I'd mention that I'm quickly becoming a big fan. It's about time somebody spoke his mind about the way the wiki should be. Kudos to you. LVTDUDE (talk) 03:56, September 4, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks! I believe in fostering a strong sense of community. One that is based on respect and communication. Where decisions are talked through and everyone gets to have a say. I firmly believe in leading by example. So, I'll stop here and let people judge me by my actions. -- 05:30, September 4, 2010 (UTC) I have a question When David Gaider said there would be a new race in DA2, what did he call it? I think it was the Fex, but I could be wrong. :I don't remember what he said about the new race in DA2. Also, please remember to hit the four tildes (~~~~) or the signature button so I know who to reply to. Cheers! -- 04:09, September 11, 2010 (UTC) How do I post a video on here? --Feelz (talk) 04:10, September 11, 2010 (UTC) :Keep in mind that we don't use videos on main pages, but following the instructions listed here should help you out. 04:59, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Do you happen to know how to create Template pages that could activate the usage of tool-tips? I've tried looking around other wikis with high tool-tip usage (like the WoWWiki) but I can't seem to find how it works. Much less how to go about creating one myself. If you knew a tutorial of some kind I could use that would be great.--Griffmstr835 (talk) 00:47, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Hi Tierrie! Thanks for the heads-up! I'm new here :P I'm currently playing through Dragon Age: Origins (as you can probably tell) :D It's a blast!! Cheers, Hildace (Mike) Ello! Do you know how long it takes for the first set of dragon scale armor to complete? Couldn't think of a username (talk) 08:12, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Thaigs Hi, thanks for your help with the Thaig page I just created (I am not really used to Wiki Syntax yet) and thanks for the hint with the template LocationTransformer. Tried it out just now on Zygmunt Thaig. Looks good. Will add that to the other Thaigs that are still missing it. But I'll be away for the next 2 weeks so don't expect that too happen too soon ;-) --Pp2009 (talk) 18:58, September 13, 2010 (UTC) : Okay. they are all Lost Thaigs now. And I just realized I forgot an edit summary for all those changes. Sorry... --Pp2009 (talk) 19:41, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Vim's promotion So now the community has put their support behind Vim, were you planning on making him run the gauntlet (go through a separate request for adminship), or to promote him now, and allow him to immediately experience the many joys that come with the job? 04:50, September 18, 2010 (UTC) :I think we should make him suffer now. -- 20:31, September 20, 2010 (UTC) ::Poor soul. 02:19, September 21, 2010 (UTC) :::I can't wait for his REIGN OF TERROR!!! He's power mad, I tell you. Power hungry, to-the-max, if you will. How will his reign be remembered? Will he be the dreaded "-Vim-peror", or perhaps "Mr. -Vim-possible?" Will he have fans dressing like him? "-Vim-itators?" (I'm just realizing how weak this post is....) Anyway, do we have to swear fealty to him? I'm just propping him up now, because in truth, he has just become the new whipping boy. My apologies, -Vim-, for nominating you. Best of luck. LVTDUDE (talk) 02:38, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Gallery and image placeholder You should change the "Add a photo to this gallery" button. The classes are .wikia-gallery-add a and .wikia-gallery-add (it probably can be changed, I haven't tested). I think !important is needed to make these work. I saw there's a placeholder picture for icons, so I am wondering if there is one for screenshots. This is because Side Quests (Origins) has codes showing if no picture is assigned. I thought of just removing the picture if there wasn't one, but it might look weird because of the way the quests are listed. --'D.' (talk ·''' ) 00:03, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Item Set page for DragonAge Will you please put the page back up it was being used and had lots of valid information I needed for finding the armor sets in the game. (talk) 02:38, September 24, 2010 (UTC)Shadow :Did you mean Item Sets? -- 05:19, September 24, 2010 (UTC) ::You deleted the category "Item Sets", which is linked to in the main menu (Equipment -> Item Sets). This category was being used, as now there are no subitems under the "Item Sets" menu entry. (talk) 22:32, September 26, 2010 (UTC) re: The bling bling Thanks for the tip. I'll have to look into that when I get home tonight. It's acttually not colors that are the problem. It's the bright white lettering on a black background. I've read that a lot of migraine sufferers (me) and dislexics (not me) have real problems with this type of format. It's like one of those visual tricks where you look at a b&w image for 30 seconds then look at a blank wall and see the image as it etched itself on your retina, only much worse. Anything that screws with my vision can cause a migraine. Really bright light, like sun reflecting off a car ahead of me, is really fun. Maybe too many years of playing video games in a darkened room is the culprit? Nah.... LVTDUDE (talk) 17:45, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Ok Fine with me, I just thought it should be noted. They had to know people would use the toolset to recreate DLC items when they released it though, it strikes me as common sense. Mictlantecuhtli (talk) 09:12, October 1, 2010 (UTC) MediaWiki:Createplate-Codex_Entry There is a small bug within MediaWiki:Createplate-Codex_Entry. The whole line: }|excerptonly= } should be: } |excerptonly= } Also note the missing '''{. It was calling the template excerptonly instead of being a regular parameter. Affected pages have been formatted properly, so there is no need to check for pages with the incorrect coding. --'D.' (talk ·''' ) 23:37, October 1, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks for the note. I fixed it. I think :D -- 01:04, October 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Yup. I forgot about the onlyinclude/noinclude tags, good move. There is a crazy amount of them in several pages when they aren't needed. :I --'''D. (talk ·''' ) 01:20, October 2, 2010 (UTC) :::By the way, you might be interested in -- 01:59, October 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::Yeah, I know about customized signatures, but I can't be bothered to make one that I am pleased with, lol. --'''D. (talk ·''' ) 02:07, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Hi Tierrie I was wondering if you could help me answer a question that I posted but no one has answerd yet. Ive been thinking about something. Well King Cailans armor set is carried over to awakening wich is great. But I cant figure out why the stat bonuses for wearing it is not. Like you know example: 4 x damage versus darkspawn, big stamina boost etc..... Does anyone why it is this way? Because then the only things that are left is anything else, armor and fatigue like every armor. So that make this just a armor like the others. With no special properties if carried over to awekening. So basicly it is only good if used within Dragon age origins right? Really would apreciate help here if you would? Thx dude Thx for helping me get atleast a little insight of my question. Thx alot bro :D. RE: Wikia changes Hi Tierrie. The logo used on the Monaco skin fits perfectly in the logo space on the New Look. If you haven't seen it (and want to), just change your skin to New Wikia Look. About getting artwork from BioWare, I think that's a great idea. Chris Priestly is the community manager for Dragon Age. You can find his BioWare Social profile here and his Facebook profile here. Good luck! If for some reason they don't give you any hi-res artwork (or don't reply), let me know. I'm sure I can find some good DA art to use. ''':) JoePlay (talk) 23:03, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Spoilers There's currently an issue regarding Teyrn Loghain Mac Tir's article with the spoiler tag, starting at his unique gears section. There's an ongoing discussion regarding this. --'D.' (talk · ) 00:47, October 11, 2010 (UTC)